Dilandau's Angel
by PunkKitten118
Summary: Jhori gets thrown into a world where every minute she has to worry about when she might die. Its only because a certain Dragonslayer captain can't stand her! Or can he but he just won't admit it? Read&Review Please!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Esca Characters but i do own Jhori Lee.

Chapter 1

Jhori Lee walked slowly towards home. It was cold and the wind was blowing her long brown, layered hair into her eyes. She was supposed to have gone to her cousin's house after school, but Hitomi wasn't home. Jhori decided to walk around the park for a while to sulk, before going home.

Dark clouds rolled in, darkening the sky as if changing to fit her mood. She didn't like when it rained, she had wanted the sun to continue to shine hoping that it would have helped to brighten her mood. She continued to walk through the park, not caring if she got wet or not.

She finally came to her favorite spot. It was a fountain that sat almost secluded in the middle of the park, with tall hedges completely surrounding it. It had been her special hiding place for 9 years. She had found it one day when she was walking home with her mother after school, when she was 8. She had stopped to look at the flowers by the hedges and had tried to get closer to smell the ones in the back and almost stepped on a rabbit that had been hiding there.

Losing her balance she had fallen in the hedge and out the other side, where she found the fountain. When she heard her mother calling her she had scrambled out of the hedge and went home with her. She never forgot where it was though and she had come there ever since to think or just to be alone.

As she pushed through the hedges she was startled to see a tall figure standing there by the fountain. She paused uncertain of whether or not to be mad that someone was there or to back through the hedges and leave. Before she made up her mind the figure turned towards her.

"It's alright, Jhori" he said, "You can come through. I won't hurt you."

She stood frozen unable to move. She looked at his blue spiked hair and purple teardrop mark under his right eye. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of the clouds and rain coming down.

"How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was told to make sure you got to my world safely" he said "and without any accidents."

"What do you mean 'your world'?" she asked.

"I was told that you are the only one that could help the Dragonslayers find the mystical Dragon called Escaflowne," he said walking over to her. Taking her hand he gently pulled her out of the hedge toward the fountain.

"And to do that you must come to my world with me" he continued.

As he spoke she started to hear a humming sound and then she saw wings explode out of his back. She stared at them as he grabbed her by the waist and flew upwards toward the sky. Frightened she hung onto him.

"Wh...! Whats happening!" she cried.

She couldn't hear his reply, if he had replied, because there was an explosion as a bright light shot out from them and she blacked out.

When she woke up she was laying on the ground beside a tall tree. Slowly she stood up and searched for that strange man with the blue hair.

"Hello?" she called "hey, Blue Dude where are you?"

Folken stood unnoticed behind the tree. When she had her back turned to him he silently walked up behind her and with a swift hit, knocked her unconscious. He smiled to himself as he watched her fall to the ground.

"She should be out long enough for him to find her here" he said softly to himself as he spread his wings and flew up to the Vione.


	2. Meeting the captain

Chapter 2

Dilandau Albatou looked towards his Dragonslayers as they stood around him, swords drawn and ready to train. Something was bugging him and as they looked at him waiting for him to attack he put his sword back in its sheath. Confused they did the same.

"Lord Dilandau what is it?" asked Miguel.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like sparring today…" he said as he walked towards the woods. "I am going for a walk, continue your training."

"And don't bother following me!" he yelled at them as he disappeared into the forest.

They looked at each other confused and then shrugged. **_If he wants to be alone let him…_** thought Miguel.

Dilandau didn't know how long he had been walking through the woods but he knew he must be a good distance from the others.

"Maybe I should start heading back…" he said to himself looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set making the woods become darker then before. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over something. He fell to the ground with a soft cry and then looked for what he had tripped over. It was so dark now that he could just make out the outline of the body. He got up and walked closer.

"I tripped over a… girl?" he said surprised "I wonder who she is and what she is doing here…" He rolled her over and a muffled groan came out. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him through foggy vision.

"Who…?" she asked as she fell unconscious again.

_**"I want to take her back for questioning,"**_ Dilandau thought to himself. _**"Maybe she knows where the Dragon that Donkirks so obsessed with is…"**_

He grabbed her collar and started to drag her toward his melef unit but something made him stop. He turned around and looked down at the unconscious girl he was dragging along and a slight twinge of sympathy managed to touch his heart. Sighing he bent down and picked her up, her head resting on his shoulder as if she was awake but wouldn't let him know it. He quickly continued his treck back to his waiting guymelef. When the hatch hissed open he placed her in and then went into flight mode and flew back to the Vione.

After he docked his melef he took her out and went to find a room for her. As he walked out into the hall he saw Chesta and Miguel coming towards him. "I am not explaining anything!" he thought.

"Lord Dilandau what happened?" Chesta asked, "We trained for hours waiting for you to come back and then Folken ordered us to return to the Vione."

"I got sidetracked on my return…" muttered Dilandau.

"Obviously" said Miguel. Chesta elbowed him in the side. "Atchwa atwha ouya aysa!" he said to him in the Slayers secret language (piglatin).

Dilandau shoved past them and grumbled, "I will deal with you later…" Then as a final farewell he yelled, "AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT!"

He stopped in front of a door just a little further down the hall and opened the door with a little difficulty. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on it. The sunlight from the window streamed onto her face making her hair sparkle.

A groan escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes, then squinted against the sunlight.

"I wish those curtains were shut…" she mumbled as Dilandau walked toward the window. But before he got there though they slid shut.

"Oh thanks that's much better" she said as his eyes grew big.

"How did you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked at him confused. "Do what? I didn't do anything. I just wanted the curtains shut and you shut them."

She looked around at all the strange furniture that was there. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in the Zaibach Fortress" he said coming to stand next to the bed.

"What is a Zaibach Fortress?" she asked, "and who are you?"

She looked at his face as she asked those questions. The white silvery hair made him look handsome, she thought, but his eyes are what held her attention. They were red like rubies(or blood), she had never seen eyes like his.

"I am Dilandau Albatou, Leader of the Dragonslayers" he said reagally, straightening to his full height.

"Hmm…Dilandau Albatou" she whispered in almost an eerie sort of way.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jhori," she said softly, "Jhori Dillanea Miana Lee."

"Where are you from?" he asked, "Austria? Fanelia? Fried?"

She just stared at him. "Where are those places? I have never heard of them before" she said "maybe I need to get a new map…I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

"This girl is from the Mystic Moon!" thought Dilandau, "Maybe she knows that girl that Van has hanging on him…"


	3. Tough Girl

Chapter 3

Looking back at her he studied her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as they held his gaze. She didn't look afraid, even though she was on a new world.

"Do you know a girl named Hitomi?" he asked. He watched as Jhori's eyes got wider.

"Hitomi? Hitomi is here? On this…whatever it is…this planet?" she asked sitting up so quickly that a stab of pain shot through her head and she lay back down.

"I am really going to hurt whoever hit me…!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Do you remember seeing anyone before they hit you?" Dilandau asked. He was surprised that he would even care.

"The only thing I remember…" Jhori started, "is going to my fountain and finding some guy there telling me that I am suppose to help someone find some dragon and that I was suppose to go to his home planet…or something like that. Then he grabbed me flew up into the sky and I blacked out. When I woke up I was laying next to a tree. I got up and started looking for the blue dude that had brought me here when suddenly I was hit from behind."

"Blue dude?" Dilandau asked.

She was about to explain the nickname when Chesta came in followed by Gatti, Dallet, Guimel and Miguel. As Dilandau was about to demand why they had come in without knocking (as was proper Slayer etiquette), Folken came in.

"I see you found the prize Dilandau" he said with a slight smile on his face.

Jhori jumped off the bed and pushed past Gatti, Dallet, Chesta, Miguel and Dilandau before they knew she was on her feet.

"I know you!" she said going up to him.

Folken smiled at her. "Nice to meet you again Jhori."

"You're the one who knocked me out aren't you?" she asked. She was furious but wouldn't show it until he confessed.

"It was necessary," he said.

Jhori attempted to give him a good right hook but Dilandau caught her fist in time and held her one arm behind her back and held her waist with the other to keep her out of kicking reach.

Gatti, Dallet, Guimel, Chesta and Miguel stood off to the side watching with amusement. Miguel leaned toward his fellow Dragonslayers and whispered, "Looks like Dilandau has a hold on the situation." They tried to keep from laughing out loud but watching Dilandau try to keep Jhori away from Folken was almost too much.

"I swear I will connect with your face one of these times!" Jhori kept crying as she continued to swing at Folken, who stood back and watched with amusement.

"I've had enough of this," thought Dilandau as he spun her around and slapped her hard.

"maybe that was too hard?" he thought as he watched a thin stream of blood trickle down the side of her mouth.

Jhori stood staring at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she looked at him her eyes like bright blue flames.

Dallet whispered to the others, "well now she knows how we feel…" which gave them little to laugh about since they knew what the poor girl must have felt right then.

"You hit me!" Jhori cried, "How dare you hit me!"

Before he could stop it her hand came up and connected with his face. It felt like she had put all her might into that one hit and it caused him to fall back a step.

Folken and the others watched silently as they stood glaring at each other for a minute, then with a sigh of exasperation Jhori turned and headed for the door.

"where do you think your going!" Dilandau shouted after her.

Without turning her head to look at him she yelled, "Anywhere your not! And…" she said pausing, "I want to find a way out of this place!"

Dilandau looked at his slayers.

"Well don't just stand there!" he yelled, "Go get her! We can't have her roaming around!"

They moved quickly to obey but Folken blocked the door.

"I suggest you let her cool down before you go looking for her" he said.

Dilandau muttered something under his breath then shoved past Folken and headed towards the training room.

"Don't bother me unless it is REALLY important" he said.

Folken walked in the opposite direction and the slayers headed to their dorm room muttering things like "There's got to be something wrong with him! I can't believe he didn't kill her!"


	4. Miguel!

Chapter 4

Jhori walked along the halls not knowing or caring where she was going.

"That is the meanest boy I have ever met," she muttered to herself, "I can't believe he would dare to hit me! I should have punched him instead of slapping him back…".

She continued down the hall until she finally came to a dead end. The hallway branched off to the left and right. After standing there for a few minutes she turned and walked down the left hallway.

"This place is like a big maze" she said quietly, " I wonder how they find their way around."

As she walked down the hall she thought she heard something. It was coming from a door on the right that hung slightly open. Her curiosity over came her instant impulse to turn and run. She walked quietly up to the door and peeked in.

Standing in the center of the room was Dilandau. He held his sword out it front of him and she watched as he began maneuvering around the room slashing at the air.

"**_I hope he hurts himself…"_** Jhori caught herself thinking as she moved a step closer to keep her balance but she had moved her feet a little too far front. Her left foot bumped against the wall and it sounded to Jhori like it was loud enough to wake the dead.

"**_I hope he didn't hear that"_** she thought. When she looked back in he was gone. The room was so dark she didn't know if he had used another door to leave or if he was hiding in the shadows.

"**_Maybe if I can follow him,"_** she thought, **_"he will lead me to an exit out of this place."_**

Not feeling very brave but wanting to find a way off the Vione, she stepped into the room and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She saw a door at the back of the room and decided to find out where it went.

She was just opening it when a hand came out of nowhere and yanked her into the shadows and up against the wall. She was pinned there and unable to move before she knew it.

She knew it was Dilandau because of the way his silvery hair looked in the dark. It seemed to reflect in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I was just walking and I thought I heard something so I stopped to look," she snapped at him, "there's nothing wrong with that!"

He let go of her one arm and quickly pointed a knife at her throat.

"There is something wrong with it and you might not like the outcome next time" he said quietly.

Jhori stood unmoving with a straight face not letting him know that he had succeeded in scaring her.

"I should kill you now for slapping me" he continued, "but maybe I will let you have a chance to defend yourself…"

He kicked her legs out from under her and went to the door, opening it to reveal a closet full of swords.

"Go ahead," he said "take one."

She got up with a huff and stood looking at the swords.

"**_How am I going to fight him?"_** she thought **_"I don't know how to use a sword."_**

She picked one up slowly and then followed him to the middle of the room. They stood facing each other for what seemed like hours.

"**_Is he expecting me to attack him first?" _**she thought **_"I would much rather fight hand to hand….at least I learned Judo."_**

Dilandau lowered his sword with both hands on the hilt.

"I wonder what he is doing.." Jhori whispered quietly to herself.

_**"Maybe he wants to surrender!"**_ That thought made her almost burst out in laughter. She knew that he wouldn't surrender to anyone much less a girl.

He suddenly charged at her, frightening her enough to make her scream and shut her eyes.

Miguel watched, unnoticed, from the door. When Dilandau charged at Jhori, he hurried to get between them so she wouldn't get hurt.

Jhori didn't hear Miguel's boots thudding on the floor as he ran to protect her. She knew there was no way she could defend herself against Dilandau while he had his sword. So she stood with her eyes closed waiting for the stab of pain that she knew would come any moment.

After standing there for a few minutes she hesitantly opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her almost speechless. Miguel stood in front of her shielding her from Dilandau but he was hurt.

Dilandau had tried to pull back when he saw Miguel jump in front of Jhori but it had been to late. His sword had cut Miguels leg and shoulder. Dilandau froze as he watched Miguel stand for a few minutes then crumple to the floor in pain.

"Look what you did you maniac!" Jhori yelled as she fell on her knees beside Miguel and put his head in her lap.


	5. Wounded

Chapter 5

Dilandau stood there watching her cradle Miguels head in her lap. He didn't know what to do. It took a moment for him to realize that she was saying something to him.

"Why are you just standing there! Got get some help! He will die if you don't move your sorry ass NOW!" she screamed as she glared at him.

Half of him wanted to just stand there and prove to her that no one could order him around. But the other half knew that if he didn't go for help Miguel would die from all the blood he was loosing. He settled with giving a low growl at her and then sprinted out of the room toward the medical wing. 

"Uhh..." Miguel groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She had been looking at the doorway Dilandau had exited and was completely lost in her thoughts. She looked down when she heard him.

"Shhh...it will be alright. You need to save your energy, you will need all of it to get better." she said softly while brushing the hair off his forehead.

He was midly irritated that she was acting like that. He wasn't a baby after all, he was a Dragon Slayer. But part of him liked the attention, because he knew any of the others would have killed to be laying with their head on a beautiful girls lap. Minus the blood and cuts of course. 

"What is your name?" he asked, or rather gasped out. It was kind of hard for him to talk, but he was determined to know the name of this angel above him.

"Its Jhori. Now please stay silent and don't waste your energy trying to talk to me. Its not worth it."

Miguel chuckled slightly which caused him to cough. This set Jhori worrying and fussing over him again.

**_'Dilandau please hurry!'_** she thought silently.

Just as the thought crossed her mind she heard rapid foot steps coming down the hall. Dilandau appeared in the doorway a few seconds later followed by two people in white uniforms holding a stretcher. They placed Miguel on it and quickly took him to the infermary.

Jhori slowly stood up and saw that some blood had gotten onto her legs and tried to wipe it off but managed to only smear it worse.

"Ugh, I need a shower..." she said to herself, not even remembering that Dilandau was still in the room.

"There is a shower back in your room. I will have the designers make something that will fit you and until then you will have to wear something of ours." he said from behind her making her jump and turn around.

"Well that would be all fine and dandy, IF i knew where my room was!" she replied.

"Then you will just have to follow me, won't you?" he said as he walked out of the room at a brisk pace. Jhori had to run to catch up with him because he was walking so fast.

They turned a corner and Dilandau spotted a dragonslayer coming down the hall. Calling him forward, he told him to clean up the training room and then dismissed him.

The boy ran down the hall they had just come in order not to get yelled at. Then Dilandau continued leading Jhori back to her room.

** Please people i need more reviews for this story or else i won't be posting for a long time. So PLEASE REVIEW! Flames are welcome...for a nominal fee. - **


	6. Arrogant Smart Alleck

**Chapter 6**

After taking a long shower, Jhori explored her room. She hadn't really taken the time to look at it when she had been in there before.

The bed was made of a deep mahogony wood and there was a dark red circle carpet under it. The sheets were white satin, the comforter was a black satin down comforter. The dressers were the same deep mahogony as the bed and the walls were on the same dark metal as the rest of the Vionne. It really wasn't that bad of a room now that she was looking at it. But that did little to ease her discomforting thoughts that she would be staying there for quite some time.

Having looked around her room enough she walked to the doorway and desperatly searched for a way to open the door.

"**_How in the world do they expect me to get out of here if they don't have any door knobs!" _**she thought to herself crossly.

She continued to poke at the wall, hoping to find a sercret compartment that would allow her to open the door. When her search proved to be unfruitful, she let out a growl of frustration and kicked the door as hard as she could just as it opened.

"OW!" She yelled holding onto her injured limb and hopping up and down to keep her balance. She closed her eyes tight against the pain and didn't see who had walked in.

"Maybe that will teach you to think before you kick" a deep voice chuckled a smirk playing on his lips.

Opening her eyes and she saw a boy – no, man, he was a man, the voice was too deep to be a boys- with short brown hair and laughing brown eyes staring down at her. She immeadiatly saw his smirk and her look of pain turned into a scowl.

"If there would have been a way to open the door i wouldn't have gotten angry!" she snapped. "No how, in all of this bloody world, do you get out of here!"

"Why so quick to leave?" he asked leaning against the doorframe. "You just got here. Don't you like the stay so far?"

"Grrrr...GET OUT OF MY WAY SMART ALLECK!" She yelled frustrated with him.

"_**How dare he act like he didn't just make me hurt my foot for no reason!" **_she thought angrily. **_"Well ok, technically he didn't...But still!"_**

"Now, now, I haven't even introduced myself. Where are my manners?" he asked standing. "The name is Dalet, At your service." he said giving a gallant bow.

Jhori watched this with her eyebrow slowly raising in sceptism. He did look kind of like a gallant knight coming to take his princess to safety, what with his uniform and the sword hanging by his side and all.

Suddenly Jhori remembered the awful accident in the training room and her eyes grew wide as she thought of Miguel.

"Do you know where the infermary is?" she asked Dalet quickly.

"Ahh...You wish to know how your wonderful hero is i take it?" he replied calmly. "Well I am under orders to say 'no', but I think i could point you in the general direction..."

"Thank you! Which w-" she cut herself off and paused to think. "Wait, did you say you were under 'orders' to say no? Who would give you an order like that!"

Glancing around somewhat nervously Dalet said quietly, "I antca alkta boutaa the aptainca."

Jhori looked at him confused. "What?"

Dalet sighed and shook his head saddly. "We shall have to teach you the language if you are going to be staying here."

Jerking her closer he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I can't talk about the captain." Jhori pulled away slightly.

"You can't talk about th" she started to repeat but he threw a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want me to get killed?" he hissed.

Tearing his hand off her mouth she growled in frustration.

"Stop the dramatics and just point me in the direction for the infermary!" she snapped.

"Ok, its down there." he said pointing left down the hall that seemed to go on forever.

"Oh gee that helps..." she muttered sarcastically.

"Fine, down there and make the first right you see. There is a big door that says 'Infermary' on it. Can't miss it." he said slumping his shoulders as if in defeat.

"Thank you for those directions, _kind sir_." she said sticking her nose up haughtily into the air and walking in the direction he had pointed.

"You are most welcome, _fair maiden_!" he replied with another gallant bow, before standing once again at attention.


	7. The Infirmary

_**A/N: Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story! Thanks so much! Keep reviewing! Thats how the chapters get written. Haha. It helps clear my writers block. .**_

**Chapter 7**

Jhori walked down the hall in the direction that Dallet had told her to go. To her is seemed as though the hallway was endless. There were no right turns anywhere that she had seen yet.

"**_If he gave me the wrong directions i will kill him" _**She thought angrily.

She usually wasn't angry all the time. But for some reason since she had met that self-centered delinquent of a captain anything had been able to set her off. It was very uncomfortable for her that she couldn't control her anger as well as she used to.

After what seemed like hours of walking down the dimly lit hallway Jhori spotted the hallway on the right and quickened her pace as the doors of the infirmary came into view.

Thrusting open the doors she scanned the room looking from bed to bed searching for Miguel.

"Excuse me, miss" a nurse said nervously coming up to her. "You aren't allowed in here... Only Captain Dilandau and the Strategos are allowed to come in here."

Jhori spun toward the nurse causing the nurse to fall back a step in order not to loose her balance.

"I am looking for Miguel." she said quickly. "Please tell me where he is."

The nurse looked around anxiously.

"Miss I am sorry but I am under orders not to let anyone see him. I would help you if i could but I cannot. Please leave now before the captain finds you here. It would be both of our heads if that happened."

Jhori looked at her with wide eyes.

"I would just like to see him TRY to get my head! I like it very much where it is!" she cried in outrage.

The nurse couldn't take it any longer. She didn't want the girl to die and she sure as heck didn't want to die either. Thinking fast the nurse caught Jhori off guard with the rough push she gave her. This caused Jhori to crash into the doors and out the other side.

The nurse closed and locked them quickly before Jhori could stop her.

"I only want to see him for a second!" Jhori screamed in rage pounding on the door. "Open the door you stupid nurse! Open this door now!"

Dilandau had been strolling down the hall to the training room when he heard the yelling.

"_**What the heck is going on?"**_ he thought angrily.

When he turned the corner that led past the infirmary he saw Jhori pounding on the doors and yelling about wanting to see someone.

He didn't have to ask who it was she wanted to see. He knew.

"If you put a dent in those doors I will make you spend extra time training with me." he growled.

Training without Dilandau was painful, training with Dilandau was excruciating. He was not an easy person to train with. He pushed until you thought you might die, then he pushed you some more. 

Jhori gave the door one last punch and then turned to face him.

"Well if you wouldn't be such an ass and stop giving everyone orders not to let me see Miguel, I would be a little less violent." Jhori retorted.


	8. Beyond Ticked

**Chapter 8: **

Dilandau watched Jhori walk away. When she was out of ear shot he punched his fist into the wall.

**_'I can't stand that girl!' _**he thought, _**'Why is she so damn important?'**_

He walked down the hall towards the dragonslayers barracks. As he passed Jhori's room he thought he heard something hit the door. He pushed the keypad and had just enough time to duck as a vase came flying at him. It stuck the wall behind him and showered the floor with glass, water and three red roses.

He shot into the room and grabbed her arm before she could throw the chair she was holding.

"Let go of my jerk!" she screamed as he twisted her arm behind her back with one hand while he locked his arm around her waist, capturing her other arm as well. He slammed her against him so that she could hardly move.

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled at her. "That vase was an antique!"

"I don't care! I am pissed and when I get pissed I tend to be destructive!"

Dilandau growled and very suddenly let go of her.

Jhori thought she was free and turned to tell him off. But just as suddenly as he let her go, he had driven his foot into her stomache sending her crashing across the room into the wall.

She slumped onto her hands and knees coughing up blood as he advanced on her. She was trying to stand when he grabbed her throat and shoved her up against the wall.

"You know, there is no one here to stop me" he said deathly calm. "From killing you i mean."

Jhori looked at him with disgust and loathing in her eyes.

"Why don't you kill me then?" she spat at him. "I don't think you have the guts."

Dilaundau let go of her throat and slapped her so hard her head snapped to the side and she slumped to the floor almost blacking out.

He squatted down beside her.

"I think I have a greater job for you..." he said stroking her hair almost lovingly. "You will become a slave. Would you like that?"

Jhori spat on his shoe.

"Get away from me you sadistic jerk!" she coughed out.

"Oh, poor girl." Dilandau said softly, gently kissing her forehead before standing up and leaving.

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have been so busy over the summer that I haven't had time. I will try to update more often if I can. Just make sure you **REVIEW!** . Thanks! _

_PunkKitten :o)  
_


	9. Little Slave

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I had so many terrible things happen and it kept me busy. Plus i had a bad case of writers block. I didn't forget about this story i just never had the time to work on it. I will try to get it updated more often. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

**Chapter 9**

**_"I can't believe I am wearing this" _**Jhori thought as she looked in the mirror at her outfit. **_" I look like a...a...slut is the only word that comes to mind." _**

The outfit was modeled after a medieval bar maids outfit. It was not very low cut with off-shoulder sleeves and it showed off her whole mid-riff and her abs. The skirt was ankle-length and flowy. Jhori had hated this outfit while she had just seen it laying on her bed. She had searched everywhere for something..no ANYTHING else to wear. Her clothes had been stained by blood and had been burned though. Apart from a few undergarments that wouldn't cover her any better then the clothes would, there was nothing else she could do.

A knock came on the door. "Fair Maiden," Dalet called, "are you ready to come out and be escorted to Lord Dilandau's throne room so that he may tell you what he would like your first task to be?"

Dalet had been her only companion while she was locked in her room the past few days. The constant sarcastic banter was all that kept her from pulling her hair out with frustration at how bored she was.

She had the urge to have him open the door just so she could throw her breakfast glass at his head.

"There is no way I am going anywhere with this on," she stated defiantly.

Dalet muffled a loud laugh. "Oh come now it cannot be that bad!"

"Open the door and see for yourself how bad it is then!" Jhori yelled.

The door and Dalet stepped into the room. As soon as his eyes fell upon Jhori all the sarcastic words he had prepared caught in his throat. Stepping up to her he took her hand and bent and kissed it.

"My lady, you are more exquisite than anything I have ever seen."

Jhori was so shocked she could do nothing but let her mouth hang open in a small "o" at his actions. Dalet, never one to let a opportunity slip out of his grasp, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips lightly at first but when she did not resist him he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Just as quickly as it began though it ended.

Dilandau had come to see what was taking Dalet so long to bring Jhori to him. He had walked in just as dalets arms had wrapped around her and something inside him snapped. He quickly grabbed hold of Dalet's collar and threw him across the room.

Jhori screamed as she saw Dalet fly into the wall and land in a heap on the floor. Dilandau Kicked him hard in the side and jhori could swear she heard bones crack. Rushing at Dilandau she grabbed hold of his arm to try to get him away from Dalet.

"Dilandau stop this right now!" She struggled and finally got between him and Dalet enough to shove him away from the poor man lying gasping in pain on the floor. "What the heck is the matter with you!" She screamed at him only to get thrown into the bed. Her head hit the wood of the bed hard and she could have sworn she saw stars. Her visioned threatened to darken and she struggled to stay concious.

"I will deal with you later." Dilandau snarled at her then he turned back to where Dalet was struggling to his feet. "You will go to the training room...NOW!" Dalet stumbled out the door and headed for the training room.

Jhori tried to protest that Dalet was in no condition to train with him and that Dilandau had done enough damage to him but no words would escape her lips except small moaning sounds. Her eyes closed as another wave of pain came from the sore spot on her head.

Dilandau grabbed her by the arms and lifted her to her feet. The sudden movement made Jhori's head spin and she would have toppled back to the floor had she not been held up by his strong hands.

"You have yet to learn the rules here little slave," Dilandau said strangley calm. "You are my slave which means no one else can touch you. That includes passionately kissing one of my slayers."

Jhori suddenly felt a rush of indignace rise in her. "I was not passionately kissing anyone," she said as her feet became steady and she tried to pull away from him. He was too strong though and she could not break the hold he had on her. "He kissed ME. I did not do anything wrong."

Dilandau's eyes, now burning as if they were on fire, bored into hers with such intensity she found it hard to not break the gaze.

"He will be punished for his actions." Dilandau said with the same calm tone. "As you should be as well. For now you will do well to remember what happened here and try not to let it happen again. The outcome might not be so well in your favor the next time."

With a swiftness that surprised her he pulled her closer kissed her on the lips a deep fierce kiss and then flung her back onto the bed with a swift slap across her face. Then, turning a smug grin on his face he left the room to finish the punishment he had started with Dalet.

Jhori felt a tear slide down her face and quickly wiped it away. How she HATED him!

_**A/N:** So how did you like it? I hope it was good. Please **REVIEW!** I need to know if it was good. Another 5 reviews and I could post another chapter up soon. **Reviewers are wonderful people:o)**_

_ /3 PunkKitten_


End file.
